


Самое вкусное блюдо

by Coffee_Hime (Theonya)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, POV Third Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Song: Akujiki Musume Conchita | Evil Food Eater Conchita, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Coffee_Hime
Summary: В поместье моей госпожи, Ваники Кончиты, появился очередной повар, молодой человек по имени Кайто. Ох, шел бы он отсюда, место тут нехорошее...
Relationships: Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)





	Самое вкусное блюдо

Добро пожаловать в особняк великой пожирательницы, дочери ненасытного Эпикура, нашей удивительной госпожи Ваники Кончиты! Мы расскажем Вам историю, которая произошла здесь не так давно, и, возможно, Вам она вовсе не покажется захватывающей, но нам все равно.  
Меня зовут Лен, а мою старшую сестру-двойняшку – Рин. Когда мы были маленькими, нас за долги отдали в подчинение к дочери правителя, и мы были её игрушками, её личными куклами, похожими как две капли воды. Когда мы повзрослели, то стали просто дворецким и горничной, которые так же прислуживали и поварами, и официантами. Госпожа Кончита всегда любила плотно поесть, и с самого детства заказывала нам принести то одно, то другое, то третье блюдо, но когда она стала прекрасной девушкой, её вкусы поменялись. Она начала есть омерзительную дрянь вперемешку с самыми изысканными деликатесами, и потому повара увольнялись один за другим. Они не могли понять её, и только один понял.  
Он пришел теплым осенним деньком, когда листья только-только начали желтеть. На его устах играла по-детски наивная улыбка, а волосы взъерошил ветер. Он был довольно красивым парнем.  
— Вы случайно не ищете повара? – спросил он у меня. Я еще раз осмотрел его:  
— Ищем, но шли бы Вы отсюда, тут плохое место…  
— В смысле – плохое? – непонимающе переспросил он.  
— Готовить много, — буркнул я. Он широко улыбнулся:  
— Ничего, я обожаю готовить! Отведите меня к хозяйке!  
В тот день она была какой-то растерянной и почему-то не такой наглой, как обычно. Она назначила ему неплохое жалование, но готовить он должен был почти круглосуточно, без выходных и с небольшими перерывами. Впрочем, он не жаловался. Госпожа Кончита любила его, потому что Кайто всегда угадывал её желания – с полуслова, намека, даже взгляда…  
— Вы желали этого, моя госпожа? – вежливо спрашивал он, и только тогда она поднимала полубезумные глаза от очередной тарелки, кивая. Он кланялся и уносил блюдо, пока мы подносили следующее. Определенно, втроем было немного легче накормить госпожу, да и по дому он пытался помогать – и мне, и Рин, конечно, в свободное от кухни время. А как он выглядел в колпаке и халате… Вы ничего не подумайте, просто Рин ему такие глазки строила, что он смущался прямо, и не заметить этого было невозможно. Он вообще легко смущался и был довольно милым парнем, хоть он был и мужественнее меня. Впрочем, даже такие замечательные повара допускают ошибки…

… Он застенчиво забрал у неё последний поднос.  
— Простите, госпожа Кончита, я хотел бы попросить кое-что…  
Она спокойно улыбнулась, отправляя в рот очередной эклер и запивая его чаем:  
— О чем же, Кайто?  
— Понимаете… — запнулся он. – Я хотел бы… В общем… Я хотел бы взять выходной.  
— А почему? – отхлебнула еще она. Он смутился:  
— Мне кажется, я заболел. Может быть, это от переутомления. Мне хочется отдохнуть.  
— Так давай вызовем врача, если ты заболел, — лениво протянула она.  
— Я не хочу доставлять Вам неприятностей. Я наготовлю на этот день еды, а сам…  
— …Что сам? – внезапно рассердилась Кончита. – Ты думаешь, я буду есть холодную заплесневевшую еду, которую ты приготовил вчера?! Да за кого ты меня держишь?!  
Он с ужасом смотрел на то, как она выходит из-за стола и направляется к нему.  
— Нет, что-то тут нечисто… Ты вздумал меня отравить?! – вскрикнула она ему в лицо.  
— Н-нет… — от испуга он уронил поднос на пол. – Я не хочу, честно…  
— Да я не верю тебе! Выходного тебе не дам! До конца жизни будешь работать! – она все наступала и наступала, все ближе и ближе к нему, а он пятился, ему было очень страшно. Она кричала на него, кричала, что он обманщик, трус, подлец, а он отступал и отступал, пока не наткнулся спиной на стенку.  
— … Что, убежать некуда, милый повар? – ухмыльнулась она. – А, может, мне попробовать тебя на вкус? Интересно, какой ты? Сладкий ли? Горький? У тебя соленый привкус слез или, может быть, твои мечты по ночам приторны? Кажется, я знаю, что за блюдо мне хочется вкусить сегодня…  
Он с ужасом и смущением наблюдал за движением её руки. Сейчас она могла его ударить, дать ему пощечину, и, наверняка, у неё очень тяжелая рука, но девушка усмехнулась и почти неуловимо провела кончиками пальцев по его щеке, очерчивая большим пальцем линию губ. Госпожа Кончита была чуть ниже его, потому она приподнялась на цыпочки.  
— А ты довольно неплох… — прошептала она, глядя голодными глазами.  
Он все еще боялся. Она ведь была сумасшедшей, и никто даже представить не мог, что она вытворит потом – прикажет пожарить его на медленном огне или одарит отпуском, обнимет или задушит, укусит или поцелует… Но ей, похоже, больше всего нравился последний вариант, потому она жадно припала к его губам, как к источнику с живой водой.  
«А целоваться-то и не умеет…» — почему-то скользнуло в его голове, но он мысленно наругал себя за это. Надо было отстраниться, закричать: «Что Вы делаете?!», собрать вещи, выбежать из особняка сломя голову и уйти подальше от этого проклятого места, но он не мог. Сознание медленно отключалось, и взамен приходило нечто другое, другие, будто пьяные, мысли и желания, и хотелось прижать её к стенке, но он боялся даже пошевелиться. Она оторвалась от него, смотря уже более спокойно и осмысленно, но все еще голодными глазами:  
— Боже мой, ты самое вкусное блюдо на Земле… Я не дам тебе никаких выходных, ни завтра, ни послезавтра, никогда, ты будешь со мной до тех пор, пока я не буду сыта тобой…  
— Нет, ты дашь мне выходной! – осмелел он и прислонил её к стенке. Она приоткрыла губы, едва скользнув по ним язычком, и это послужило сигналом для нового поцелуя. Теперь он был намного смелее, и она обвила руками его шею, стараясь еще больше прикоснуться к нему. Поцелуй был настолько диким и неистовым, что она тихо и глухо застонала, но парень разорвал его. Не потому, что ему этого хотелось, а просто потому, что закашлялся. Она недовольно и жалобно смотрела на него.  
— Нет, моя госпожа, на сегодня хватит… — улыбнулся он и начал падать. Она подхватила его, но, не сумев удержать, вместе с ним съехала по стенке…

…Когда я услышал протяжный крик из столовой, я совсем не стоял под дверью. Это делала моя сестра, которая потом все произошедшее мне и рассказала.  
— ЛЕЕЕН! – протяжно кричала госпожа Кончита. Я вбежал в комнату:  
— Что случилось?  
Я впервые видел её настолько обеспокоенной. Она что-то судорожно рассказывала мне, но я ничего не понял, кроме того, что надо оседлать самого быстрого коня и поехать за врачом в город. Госпожа растерянно прижимала повара к груди и перебирала тонкими пальцами его волосы, чуть не плача…  
У Кайто оказалась самая обычная простуда, которую он несколько дней до этого скрывал. Надо было дать ему отлежаться, отдохнуть пару дней, а лучше недельку, но странным было то, что у госпожи пропал аппетит, хоть мы с Рин и старались готовить самые вкусные блюда. Девушка бледнела и чахла на глазах, воротила нос даже от любимого вина и сластей, проводя долгие бессмысленные дни, не вылезая из кровати… 

…Чьи-то прохладные пальцы упорно выводили её из плена сладкого сна. Она пыталась увернуться, но не могла – они вновь и вновь ловили. Наконец она перестала сопротивляться, и к её губам нежно прикоснулись те губы, чьего вкуса она никогда бы не забыла. Кончита наугад протянула руку и наткнулась на Кайто.  
— В порядке ли Вы, моя госпожа? – поймал её руку он. Она, не открывая глаз, кивнула. – Я выздоровел…  
— А я, кажется, заболела… — сонно промямлила она.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что без твоего вкуса я потеряла аппетит.  
— Может, Вы стали обычным человеком? – предположил он. Она пожала плечами:  
— Тогда почему я все еще хочу съесть тебя?  
— Потому что я Ваше особое блюдо…  
В комнате повисла густая тишина. Кончита почему-то покраснела и отвернулась на другой бок. Кайто улыбнулся и провел рукой по плечу, так удачно выбившемуся из-под одеяла.  
— Я так хочу… Тебя… съесть… наверное… я не понимаю… — едва слышно прошептала она. Он взъерошил ей волосы и усмехнулся:  
— Вы еще не раз успеете со мной разобраться, моя госпожа…


End file.
